A series of potentially implantable materials with systemically varied surfacechemistries are being prepared for an in-vivo study of biocompatibility. Radio Frequency Glow Discharge plasma films are applied to the polymeric materials, which are subsequently studied using ESCA and SIMS. Protein adsorption studies on the treated materials will follow.